Pyro Weapons
Pyro Weapons, or more appropriately Thermoconductive Projectile Guns are a form of weaponry almost exclusively used by the technologically adept Mutacrat in their armies. Mechanics Pryo guns are projectile weapons. They fire a special superheated projectile. The basis of the weapon is found in its unique ammo. The ammunition used in the Pyro weapons is a stange carbon based material. Study by the Adeptus Mechanicus has concluded that the material is not a natutally occuring substance, and is in fact synthetically manufactured by the Mutacrat. The material is very hard, which is what allows it to be used as projectiles. However what makes the material special is its low specific heat. The material is highly conductive of energy, and when exposed to a little energy it will quickly heat up. Furthermore the material seems to be self-replenishing. A piece of the material that was cut in half would slowly regain its original shape. The Adeptus Mechanicus are still researching how it does this. Each Pyro Gun has a core of this unusual material. The gun works by cutting a piece of the core off and fashioning it into a bullet. The bullet is then transferred to a chamber where it recieves a quick burst of laser energy, heating the bullet to an extreme temperature. it is then fired out of the gun by a special sling-shot mechanism. This all happens at an extreme speed, allowing these guns an automatic function. Once the Core has been reduced to a fraction of its former size the gun stops firing. At his point a special cartridge is placed into the butt of the gun. This cartridge releases as special kind of radiation that stimulates the cores regeneration, rapidly replenishing the ammo supply. With these cartridges it takes three to four hours for the ammo core to regenerate. The rounds travel at high speeds. when they make contact with the target the rounds both punch through the victim like a normal round, and burn or melt the target at the same time. This gives these weaponms superior penetration power, and increases the severity of the wound in organic targets. In rare instances a Pryo round that becomes lodged in a target may result in that target's combustion. It seems that the amout of energy that can be absorbed increases exponentially with the size of the round. As a result higher caliber rounds burn much hotter than standard rounds. A round from a Pyro Cannon is so hot that it ignites the air around it, leaving a burning trail when shot. Types Pyro Gun The mainstay of the Mutacrat military forces. It takes the form of a simple automatic rifle. the weapon is primarily scene in the hands of Sentinel standards infantry robots, and to some extent in In common Mutacrat infantry and Monitors. Pyro Pistol A pistol version of the standard Pyro Gun. Used by Monitors, Controllers and other Mutacrat military command units. Pyro Rifle A semi-automatic Pyro Gun with excellent accuracy. The rounds used by the Rifle are a slightly higher caliber than those used in the standard Pyro Gun or Pyro Pistol. This gives it superior penetration power. The weapons are usually deployed in the custody of Nomad scout robots. With an elongated barrel and a scope it can act as a Sniper Rifle. In this function it is used by Scorpio Assassin Robots. Heavy Pyro Gun A heavy weapon version of the Pyro Gun. It fires large caliber shells at a high rate. This makes it good for dealing with infantry and lightly armoured vehicles. Depending upon the circumstances the Heavy Pyro gun will usually be used by dedicated Heavy weapon teams or mounted on vehicles. Pyro Cannon This is a single shot Cannon. The rounds used by these cannons are the largest seen outside Titan class war constructs and space vessels. They are almost exclusively mount on Mutacrat tanks and other armoured vehicles. While the impact of the shell is dangerous enough the real danger comes from the immense heat of the round. The shell is so hot when fired that it burns a trail of fire through the air. On impact the target will be subject to a conflagration as well as a concusive blast. Category:Weapons Category:Xeno Weaponry